The Lost Dragon
by Lady Hawk Wind
Summary: The Akatsuki is after the Lost Dragon. And now, so is Konoha. But what if the Lost Dragon's host is an ex-genin from the Leaf Village? And she had been the most promising student ever? And now that she's back everything's different? What happens next?


Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-*co(yet)ugh* I only own the OC's, duh. Like Quon, Alessa, you can tell whose mine or not!**

She was breathing hard, panting almost. Quickly she recovered, holding a katana in each hand. This village…this village was being shoved into war, because of her. Because she had underestimated her enemy and listened to her heart instead of her mind. She couldn't help it. She had never had friends before, but now, they were dead. She closed her eyes against the pain and then dropped her swords. She was safe for the time being, having taken refuge in an abandoned underground passage. She pulled a black ponytail holder off her wrist and lifted her long, waist-length auburn hair into a bun, securing it under a black cap. On the hilt of one of the katana's was the emblem of the enemy soldier. It was Quon's weapon. Again, she was forced to push him out of her head, ignoring the flow of memories. The cap's bill was pulled down over her dark eyes. She was dressed in a red and black skirt with shorts underneath, black boots, a tank top that matched, and a long-sleeve jacket that matched too. She cursed. She didn't have her bag with her, her emergency duffel that she usually carried around. She had let her guard down. And for that, people were dying. Her fist tightened. Why did everyone she was around end up dead? It made her angry. No, it made her furious. And, unfortunately for her, her anger only resulted in even more destruction so she had to swallow it. She retrieved her swords and continued down the passage.

Iruka's POV

"Kakashi!" He turned, facing the schoolteacher, who was now dressed in uniform, ready for battle. "What is the mission?"

He glanced back at their puny squad. It was made up of eighteen Leaf Ninjas, Kakashi playing the role as captain.

"We weren't assigned to handle this." Warned an eavesdropping ninja.

"We were assigned to find the Lost Dragon, but unfortunately the two events tie in together." Pointed out another.

"And we don't have enough time to contact Lady Hokage." That fact was added in as well.

"Kakashi?"  
>"We go in. These ninjas don't use jutsu, we will hold them off, find the Lost Dragon, and leave. Those are your orders. Pair up and move out. Now!" The pairs had been assigned before coming, in case of an emergency. Iruka and Kakashi were one. They headed towards the wreckage, where houses were collapsing and burning.<p>

Alessa's POV

Her chest had tightened with the pain of drawing in each breath. Bodies of ninjas were scattered all along the corridor. They had found an opening, somehow. She still clutched her two katana's, but now a sleeve had been ripped from her jacket and was wrapped around her forearm tightly around a deep wound, blood oozing out and running down her arm. Other than that, she only had a few scratches scattered along her ivory skin. She had had to readjust her cap several times, because of the battles.

"Get her!" She turned slightly and saw a bombardment of at least thirty men rushing towards her. Her jaw tightened. She had promised herself she wouldn't use jutsu. It was too hard for her to control and in her state now it would almost definitely sweep her into unconsciousness, but what choice did she have? She laid her swords down and did a single hand sign. Such a small movement it was, yet it led to the death of so many strong men. She leaned heavily against the wall, managing to slide down and wrap her hand around the hilt of one of her swords. It was Quon's. Tears blurred her vision but she blinked them back.

A voice echoed along the passage, reaching her ears.

"What happened here?" Whoever they were they were no doubt absorbing the sight of all the dead bodies.

"Either an army managed to find its way in here or…we found a very powerful opponent."

"Safe to assume it is the Lost Dragon?"

Her eyes flashed open and she stood bolt upright, almost falling over with the effort. The Lost Dragon? They _did _know about it! She had known this from the beginning, but could not have helped but hope it was just an attack. Now she knew the truth and it made her MAD. She was too weak to flee, and even then was too stubborn to do so. She braced herself, held up the only katana she could find the energy to reach and prepared to fight. Rounding the corner were two men, one with a mask covering his mouth and left eye in a diagonal position, silvery white hair falling over his forehead. The other with brown hair and a less impressive build. They stopped upon seeing her and with a jolt she recognized one of her opponents.

"T-The White Fang of the Hidden Leaf?"

"That was my father." Silver-hair said.

She let out a breath of relief. She could take on a schoolteacher and Chunin, but the White Fang? Forget it.

Then Silver-hair was in front of her.

"I wouldn't sing hallelujah yet." He growled.

"And I wouldn't underestimate my foe if I were you." Suddenly blood spurted from a fresh cut on Kakashi forearm. "I am not too weak to defend myself just yet."

Knowing he couldn't avoid a fight now, Kakashi swung a fist around towards her head, but she ducked and jumped back, brandishing her only visible weapon. Around her waist was also a pouch that held many more tools to her disposable. At least she hadn't let her guard down THAT far. Kakashi was fast, she found this out during the next few minutes of combat. His attacks were swift and accurate, a deadly combination that was hard to dodge, but not impossible. Alessa had not been hit once and at the same time had not had the chance to strike back. Yet. She was tiring, while Kakashi had energy to spare. She would have to strike now. As she ducked a punch she attempted an uppercut to his gut. It knocked Kakashi back, surprising him by the strength. Somehow, her cap was still placed on her head and not a single strand had freed itself during the speedy battle. Kakashi did a hand sign and Alessa recognized it. _Fireball jutsu!_

There was no chance to dodge, the flames filled up the entire passage. She threw herself to the floor, flattening herself against the wall at the same time. The heat licked at her face, singing her skin, but the mass of the flames passed and she thank God for her slender body. When the jutsu passed she pressed a hand on the wall and stood slowly, swaying, still holding the katana, though it was loose in her grip. Her hat tipped off, letting her ponytail free. Barely aware of her actions she raised her weapon and the two Hidden Leaf Ninjas couldn't help but be impressed by her determination and courage, much reminding them of a certain knucklehead ninja. Then Iruka's eyes widened. He had seen her before! As Kakashi prepared another attack, he threw himself in between them.

"Wait! I know her!" He hurried over to the girl.

"Alessa?" He whispered. She didn't answer before falling forward, into Iruka's arms.

"Who is she?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

"She's Alessa." Iruka answered in awe.

When her eyes finally decided to open she was staring up at a canopy of trees.

"You're awake?" Her head turned to see Iruka, whose eyes were still bright. She choked out a laugh. _Even after being in the heat of war he's still so…innocent. _

Kakashi came up behind him, his face empty of all emotions, the exact opposite of Iruka's.

"Iruka…Sensei?"

"Hm?"

Kakashi filed away the use of the word 'sensei' to save for later.

"Why…do you want…the Lost Dragon?"

_How did she know…?  
><em>"I can't tell you."

She struggled into sitting position.

"Where's my sword?" Her voice was suddenly pressed with urgency as her eyes widened. "Where is it!"  
>Iruka held out his hands, trying to calm her down.<p>

"Don't worry." Slowly, he reached over and took it by the handle. "It's right here."

Kakashi's eyes flickered on the emblem.

"Where'd you get that?"

"A friend." She answered coldly.

She pushed herself to her feet, keeping a grip on her katana.

"I have to help."

"Help!" Iruka echoed.

She nodded and took several steps, pushing off each tree she passed for support.

Iruka followed her.

"W-Wait! You can't go back, it's too dangerous!"  
>"I'm going back, one way or another."<p>

"But you're hurt!"

"I'm fine!"

"Alessa…wait!"  
>"No, I…"<br>"Alessa?" Said a soft voice behind her.  
>She froze, recognizing it almost immediately. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned slowly, eyes wide.<p>

"Alessa…it's me."

**Pretty interesting, huh? You want me to write more you'll have to beg…*sigh* That might be a **_**little **_**cruel. Fine, just ask, POLITELY, and I **_**might **_**add another chapter…once I figure out how. **


End file.
